Falling into Your Gravity
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Dark hazel eyes flecked with, what Pansy would later on say was gold, met hers and it was the first time they ever set eyes on one another.\Covers 7 years and epilogue. Language and mild sex reference. PPxTN, PPxDM/ Please review!


**A/N:** One-shot. 7 parts.

**Warning**: Language and mild mention of sex.

Falling into Your Gravity

**I**

When they first met, on the train that was to taken them to Hogwarts for the first time, he was reading his book intently, paying hardly any attention to Blaise and Draco. Their families knew each other but this was the first time they had actually met. The door of their compartment slid open and two girls stood there smiling. One, short black bobbed hair that framed her pale face and dark eyes and the other, slightly shorter, with a tumble of brunette waves that came down past her bust.

"Draco, Blaise," the girl with the short hair smiled. "This is my friend, Daphne Greengrass. That's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Daphne smiled at the two boys who just gave curt nods – even at that age they had a superior air to them. Pansy pushed inside and sat by the window next to Draco and opposite the silent boy, forcing Daphne to sit next to him.

"Who's that?" Pansy asked outright.

"Theodore Nott," Blaise drawled and, at the mention of his name, Theodore's head came up.

Dark hazel eyes flecked with, what Pansy would later on say was gold, met hers and it was the first time they ever set eyes on one another. She had never seen eyes like his before, they were like whirlpools… or black holes, sucking her in. They were like the eyes of a man who had experienced so much of life, not an eleven year old boy that had just started life.

She had to blink to pull herself away and a small frown creased her bow as she stuck out her hand introducing herself. "Pansy Parkinson."

He regarded her hand for a moment before taking it. His hand was warm and something about his touch made her blush. "Theodore Nott. Though I'm often called Theo," he added as an afterthought.

His voice was low and the way he watched her unnerved her slightly so she tugged her hand out of his grasp, turning her attention quickly to Draco. Theo settled back into his seat and Daphne introduced herself quietly but they didn't shake hands. He smiled slightly before turning his head to stare out of the window, not noticing Pansy's small peek back at him.

For the rest of the journey he didn't speak, half-listening to the chatter of his soon-to-be Slytherin companions. Eagerly, after being sorted predictably into their house, they began to talk animatedly with the other Slytherin students that crowded around to learn all about the new additions. Pansy immediately took the spot of the new Slytherin Princess and Draco's family background and influence thrust him as a boy they all wanted to know. Theodore remained mostly silent throughout the fest but his eyes were active, observing and drinking down everything in sight. In particular the girl that tipped her head back, laughing at a joke made by Blaise. Even at that age, Theodore saw Pansy's ability to capture someone's attention thoroughly and she definitely captured his.

As feeling his steady gaze on her, Pansy's head turned slightly and again she felt as if she was drowning in his eyes. He made no move to stop staring and her smile wavered before she dropped her gaze, turning herself away from him so his gazed burned into her back. She shivered slightly thinking about the boy with the drowning eyes.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Daphne said to him reaching out to grab a bread roll and he gave a small shrug with a little smile.

"Sometimes you don't need words."

**II**

By their third year everyone had come to respect Theodore's decision to remain, pretty much, a loner. Perhaps it was for that reason but Draco and Blaise seemed to almost admire him. He listened and occasionally advised but tended to stay away from dealing with other's problems. When he dated it was with quiet, shy girls that, in Pansy's opinion, weren't pretty and were boring. Not that his relationships lasted long – the preference to be alone most of the time instead of taking them out was usually the reason for ending it.

As for herself, Pansy was hardly aware of Theodore for most of the time. She was busy being the Slytherin Princess and caught up with her crush on Draco to notice. Except when she did, that drowning sensation she felt when she looked at him, intensified over the years. She liked Theodore – he could be witty and sarcastic when he spoke in their group and there was something almost romantic about him. Broody and silent. Yet all of that was fleeting and she would be swept up in another storm of gossip and yearning for Draco who would never be what she truly needed.

It was in her third year, though, when she dreamt about him even though he was still relatively invisible to her. Unlike other dreams that she shared with Daphne and Millicent, this one – or ones – she decided to keep to herself. Sometimes it was just his eyes boring into her or he would be part of a crowd. Then she had her first dream where he kissed her and just the memory of it burned her. She woke up sweating, heart racing and aroused which confused her even more. From then on sometimes, in her dreams, they would progress from kissing to touching but he always disappeared when it was getting good and she took out her sexual frustration out on Draco.

Once, after she was coming back from visiting Draco in the Hospital Wing after his Hippogriff attack, she saw him and a girl pushed up against the wall in a shadowy corner near the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She paused in her step, pressing herself against the stone wall just watching for a moment. She ignored the girl but tracked the way he angled his mouth over hers and gripped her waist, pushing against her so one leg was between her thighs.

She yanked her eyes away, heart hammering and mouth dry. She walked with steeled shoulders and just as she was entering through the passage she could have sworn she saw Theodore gaze at her, knowing that she had been watching. However much she tried she couldn't erase the image from her mind and in the dark of the night she replayed it, replacing the girl with herself and it became one of her most used fantasies.

**III**

It was in their fifth year when Pansy and Draco had their most public argument in the common room. It had started in the bedroom when Draco shrugged Pansy off without a significant reason. She tried to ask but he kept putting her off. Then she shouted and he stalked out trying to leave but she was persistent, uncaring that her robe was half open showing off her underwear she had especially brought and wore for him and everyone fell silent as they watched the drama unfold.

"Draco!" she grabbed hold of his arm trying to bring him back. "Why won't you tell me what's going on? You have been pushing me away for weeks!"

"Stop it Pansy," he growled wrenching his arm away. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"I don't care!" she cried. "I'm your girlfriend for fucking Merlin's sake!"

Draco said nothing but stormed out and Pansy shivered, tears streaking down her cheeks. Then she felt the stares and the whispers began making her stumble back. He reached out to stop her from falling over and she yanked her arm away as if he had burned her. Her tear-filled eyes were accusing whilst his were sympathetic and something more… something she closed her eyes to and ran back upstairs to hide.

**IV**

Two weeks later and on a temporary break (because it was always temporary) from Draco, Theodore found Pansy sitting outside by the Lake. She was writing something and he watched her for a moment before making her aware of his presence. Her dark head was bent low; her writing was quick, quill scratching across the parchment with the fluid movements of her wrist. When he came closer and she heard him, she looked up quickly and covered her work, so that he knew then that it was something private. She was surprised to see him; especially that he was coming to sit by her.

"Alone?" he frowned slight.

"Unless you can see someone next to me?" she snapped and then sighed muttering something that sounded like "sorry". Theodore hid a smile – it was unlike Pansy to ever apologise and he stopped himself with a witty remark.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked frowning curiously at him after a pause. He plucked a blade of grass, swirling it between his fingers slowly before raising his eyes to gaze at her. Her heart began to pick up speed, her body flushed and she had to lick her lips to dampen them. The action caused him to focus on her rose pink lips and unconsciously they both began to gravitate towards one another –

"Theo?"

Pansy's head swivelled quickly to see a girl – _the_ girl from two years ago – standing close by frowning at them. A Ravenclaw, blonde and much prettier than the other girls he had dated. She was surprised but masked it quickly, displaying a falsely sweet smile on her face though her eyes were hard and so was the steel in her shoulders. She moved back stiffly and swallowed.

"Ah, I didn't know you were dating," she said keeping her smile in place.

He twisted is body so he could face his girlfriend and Pansy and the girl came closer but didn't sit down – obviously wanting to leave.

"We just started again," the girl replied when Theodore said nothing.

"Kate is in the year below," he murmured keeping his eyes trained on Pansy for her reaction. She refused to look at him and the air thrummed with tension that had Kate looking back and forth between them.

"Well, better not keep you," Pansy said oddly bright and stood, dusting down her robes and gathering her things.

"We need to get to the restaurant in time," Kate added to Theodore.

"Yes, don't want to miss it," Pansy replied her voice clipped and gave him a hard look. "Excuse me." She barged past Theodore and the girl, cursing herself for her foolishness for almost kissing him.

**V**

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he shoved her into the small store cupboard and locked the door before facing her. "Have you gone completely insane?" she hissed trying to get to the door but he blocked it with his body. "Let me out of here!"

"Stop shouting," he said and then moved towards her which made her stumbled back so she was pressed against the shelves.

"What are-? Theo, stop!" she protested when he crowded around her.

"Draco has all but left you yet still you mope around hoping he'll come back," he said, bracing his hands on either side of her head.

"And you thought locking me in a cupboard to have this _chat_ would help?" she said sarcastically, covering up the sting she felt from his remark.

"He's never around and doesn't make any effort to be with you."

She made no reply, staring intently at the floor.

"Why?" he asked shortly and it was his tone, low and beseeching, that cause her to blink surprised.

"Why what?"

"Why do you still go back to him?"

"Because," she frowned. "I love him."

"You love him?" Theodore shook his head incredulously. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't give a _fuc_k about you, Pansy."

"What the hell do you know?" she snapped angrily and shoving her hands against him. "Let me go or I'll scream."

"No, you won't. And I know a lot more than you think. He doesn't care, he never has really. You are fooling yourself to think that he will. What do you think will happen? You'll stay together after Hogwarts next year and he'll marry you?"

She was silent, heart racing and eyes stinging.

"You _know_ that won't happen," he breathed.

"Shut the fuck up Nott," she seethed. "_Just shut the fuck up_!" and then she cried and she hated herself for her lack of control and him for sounding her fears.

He made no move to comfort her, standing still, and waited for her calm down. She did quickly, wiping her eyes and then glared at him.

"There, are you happy? Are you happy that you made me cry?" she sniffed angrily.

"No," he whispered shaking his head again. "I'm not."

"Let me go," she said quietly after a moment.

"_I can't_," he admitted lowly and before she could open her mouth to protest he leaned down and kissed her. She froze, wet eyes wide gazing up at him and he tilted his head back for a second to see her. Then he kissed her again and slowly her eyes slid shut, her body trembled and melted and warmed as he licked her bottom lip, carefully opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Her hands crept up his chest and she thought of pushing him away but the keen desire she felt trail inside her made her clutch him close and she gave in.

How many nights had she fantasised over this? Dreamt of him kissing her like this? Was it better than she imagined? Merlin yes! His touch burned and she welcomed the fire he caused to spread within her. She didn't think she had ever been kissed so thoroughly and with such intensity in all of her life and, Merlin save her, she could easily become an addict.

"Pansy…" he murmured her name causing her eyes, heavy with desire, to gaze up.

"Your eyes…" she said softly and a little breathless as if she was mesmerised. "I remember first looking into them. As if I was drowning. As if you could see _me_. Every time you look at me I felt, _feel_, as if I'm being over-taken… I can't breathe."

He brushed the pad of his thumb over her kiss-swollen lip. "I can't stop watching you. Since that day on the train I've felt," he struggled with the phrasing. "Connected. To you."

She kissed him again slowly, sighing against him. When she felt his hands slid down her body, she arched towards him boldly.

"Leave Draco," he whispered suddenly against her lips. She blinked, head moving back and her brow creased.

"What?"

"Draco. Leave him," he said and she moved back, placing a small bit of space between their bodies.

"Theo-"

"For fuck's sake Pansy," he said temper rising suddenly. "I thought you said you felt it, whatever it is, between us. Am I not good enough for you? Not rich enough? Not as fucking good-looking as Malfoy is? Which is it?"

"That's not-"

"So, you just want to fuck right? Screw me and return to your pretence?"

She shook her head wordlessly, unable to find the words to tell him otherwise. Her silence made him bang his hand against the wall and she flinched. But then an eerie calm took him and his eyes, which normally revealed so much, were silent and empty. It made her shiver, her head spun and she was vaguely aware of him unlocking the door and walking out. Walking away.

**VI**

The chaos of their seventh year provided a good excuse for the distance they kept. Since that kiss in the cupboard a year ago, Pansy was keenly aware that Theodore never looked her way and every time she would enter the room or come close he would leave or move away. Since Draco's out of school activities determined his life, she hardly ever saw him and when she did he barely spoke to her. If they ever had sex it was quick and he left as soon as he finished, unaware that she broke piece by piece. She took to spending time alone even though she pretended that she was fine with the mess she could see before her. The added pressure to support the Death Eaters as a Slytherin should was also taking its toll, living in a constant fear that they would discover that she didn't truly back them.

She quaked in her skin when she stood up and tried to betray Potter to Voldemort. She had to. If she was found out then it would have meant the extermination of everyone she loved. She knew she would be never be forgiven but she had to do it.

But she returned to the battlefield when the numbers of the survivors and the dead were unsure and as she gazed around, her heart hammered in her chest, bile rising up her throat. She found Draco huddled with this crying mother and father but, as she took a step to run towards him, they stood up. Draco turned his head in his mother's arms and stared straight through her. Her breath left her, mouth opened to call out when he slowly turned his back and she felt it like a blow. There was no mistaking his gesture. It was over.

She gasped as if someone had slapped her and her legs shook – all the fear, the pain and reality came crashing down. She swayed and sank to her knees, breathless and she curled her body up, sobbing and shaking, her heart shattering. Gulping for breath, her head came up and through the tears she saw him and he made his way over, eyes not wavering from her. Crouching in front of her his eyes met hers and she sucked in a breath at the intensity of emotion that she hasn't seen in so long. He was looking _at_ her, just like he had always done and he was seeing _her_.

She covered her mouth with her hand, crying all over again and he wrapped his arms around her not saying a word. She sank against him, crying till she could muster no more tears and lay against him exhausted. He didn't say a word, not even when they were taken in and checked over. He didn't say anything as he took her hand or when she let him hold it. He didn't need to. His eyes said it all.

**VII**

They stood there on the platform they used to stand on nineteen years ago, eagerly awaiting the start of their lives and the memories rushed through them vividly. He held his wife's hand; her dark eyes watching the young girl talk to another one just in front of them. He had aged well, hair still kept its colour and eyes still held that gravitating power. Her hair had grown out; falling past her shoulders and only the faintest of hints of age appeared on her beautiful face. They stood a little distant from the other parents but gave gracious nods and smiles when they caught the eyes of former friends and classmates. Time had been a great healer and provider of forgiveness which had allowed bridges to be made between old enemies.

She saw Draco stand near to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and his head turned slightly, as if sensing her. They stared at one another; she took in his appearance and then that of his wife and son. A thought came into her mind – would it have been like that with me? She asked herself but then dismissed it when she felt the squeeze of her husband's hand. No, this was the life she was meant to live and she offered Draco a small smile. He gave her a small nod back and she then turned her attention back to her daughter.

As the whistle blew, Pansy crouched before her daughter and as the girl, with eyes like her father and spirit of her mother, embraced her, Pansy whispered words of encouragement and love before getting her on board after she hugged her father tightly. The train blew its last whistle before it started to leave the station and Theodore smiled at his wife who was trying to blink back the tears as she waved goodbye.

"What?" Pansy sniffed, dabbing her eye.

He shook his head still smiling and took her hand again leading her home.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! :)


End file.
